


I only want to make you feel

by TheLuckyCoin



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Softer sides, madwife, soft core, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyCoin/pseuds/TheLuckyCoin
Summary: Laura Moon had just been resurrected, even still Shadow turned her down. Back on the road, Laura just wants to feel something, and Sweeney wants to help.





	I only want to make you feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a softer, less aggressive side of my love for this pair, I apologize if it isn't up to par, it's been quite some time since i've written fan-fiction. Sorry for any typos, this was written late into the night/morning. Please enjoy.

“The last thing I wanted after being resurrected was be stuck here in the rain…I miss Shadow..” Laura mumbled and leaned against the abandoned barn doorway her and Sweeney had stopped at while the rain passed.

 

Mad Sweeney was leaning against a wall inside the barn, smoking a cigarette when he piped up in annoyance.  
“Sulking over your man not wantin’ you back wont fix nothin.” He took a long draw on his hand rolled smoke.

“Shut up..why are you always such a prick…” She knew why, because she always was, and Shadow saw that, and didnt want her. It truely was over once she died, by rights she shouldnt even still be here. She had to let Shadow go so he could be happy, even if she was back it didnt change his new life.

“Oh calm down missy, why dont you get comfortable looks like it’ll be a while yet for the rain to pass.” Sweeney ran his fingers through his red Mohawk and sighed, taking a seat on some hay bales.

“Why aren’t I good enough anymore?” She spoke, just loud enough for Sweeney to hear her.

Sweeney’s eyebrow twitched in frustration, and he watched her as she continued…

“You’d think he’d want me back, im hotter than ever, aren’t I?” Laura looked back at Sweeney, her chestnut brown hair flipping over her shoulder as she did, her pale freckled skin was glowing, her cheeks were rosy and childlike, and her lips plump and deep pink.

“Sexier than a dead girl.” He grinned and lifted the flask that he had been sipping on to Laura playfully.

“Don’t mind if I do, maybe i’ll actually get a buzz..” She smirked and shut her eyes taking a swig.

“Thats disgusting..” Laura coughed as she spoke, Sweeney laughed at her and she took another swig.

“Its really strong..for the mortals anyway..” He chuckled hoarsely as Laura handed his flask back to him. “So, how do you feel?” He asked her in a surprisingly gentle tone.

“What, you want to talk about our feelings ya big pussy?” She scoffed at him and sat down on a hay bale directly in front of Sweeney, and kicked her feet up on his hay bale.

“Shadow was all I felt.. now hes gone, and now that i’m back, I havent felt anything like that since, I dont know if I ever will…But fuck it.” She stared at the ground shrugging her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes at her, and scoffed back at her. “Shadow this, Shadow that. Do you even have a personality, Jesus Christ.”

“Shut up ginge, i’ll fuck you up.” Laura’s blue eyes twinkled in delight for a moment, and Sweeney saw himself.

“Not without my coin, it’s mine again, you’re as strong as you always were. Not very strong actually.” The redhead roared at himself, thinking he was so clever.

“Whatever…” She hissed and pulled her slightly curled brown hair over her shoulder and let out a sigh, and there was a moment pause.

“Laura.” Sweeney spoke clearly, and she looked up to meet his gaze, which was strong and intoxicating, his jacket lightly damp from the rain, and the cuts on his face were nearly all gone, for the first time she was noticing another side of Sweeney.

“Yea?” Laura asked softly and didn't break their gaze.

“How do you know if Shadow is the only one to make you feel if you haven't tried with anyone else?” He leaned in towards her boldly, no longer afraid of what she might do to him, he could be himself again.

She was tongue tied and broke their eye contact, ‘he won’ she thought as she looked at her shoes. Sweeney’s hand reached out and touched her knee softly, and his body got closer, he was so much larger than she was, and muscular. His touch felt magical.

 

“I uh…” Laura leaned away from Sweeney for a moment. His fingers reached up to her chin and he easily turned her face towards him. Sweeney was now sitting on her haybale, holding her chin up and staring into her bright blue eyes. His thumb ran down her lips and he grinned.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re scared, missing the power of my coin i’m betting, but not betting my coin.” He whispered and slowly moved closer until his lips pressed against hers. Laura let out a small moan into his lips as he ran his fingers down her neck and shoulder.

Laura pushed back and shot Sweeney an angry look, he was thrilled to see that spark he loved so much burning inside her, this time alive.

“You cant just do that because im weak again you know, pretty sure its still sexual harassment if its a leprechaun.” She laughed in almost a whisper.

“Then why don’t you pull away..” He had a half smirk on his lips, his beard tickled her face as he stayed so close. “I can see why men love kissing and feeling those lips, so soft and plump…” He ran his index finger down her lips once more. “Like a summer berry..” She whispered again before kissing her roughly, and pushing her down onto the hay bale.

“..I..” Laura tried to resist but his kisses, and tongue felt so nice inside her mouth, she felt alive. She had always felt some kind of sexual tension between the two, but never thought he’d have the balls to do something. Laura was impressed by his action and began to play along for the fun of it. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and he grabbed onto her thighs, holding them up.

“Thats it, live in the moment, its just us here..” he whispered and began to kiss, suck and nudge teeth with her more wildly, and she nodded through their kissing. Her small hand ran up his shoulder and the back of his neck, he let out a tiny gasp into her mouth but grined wide at her touch. His hand that had been pinning her slid down her arm and onto her small breasts. “Such lovely tits..” He smiled, and playfully groped them harder as she twitched under him.

Sweeney stopped for a moment and sat up off her suddenly. Laura sat up just as fast and punched his shoulder. “What the fuck?” She scolded embarrassed at what just happened.

The red head turned to her and smiled, touching her cheek. “You’re as pretty as a picture.”

Her face was flushed and she punched his shoulder once again. “Shut up..” She mumbled as he pulled her into him so she was lying comfortably on his chest wrapped up half way in his jacket. He began to twirl her medium length hair around his finger as they watched the rain fall from inside the barn.


End file.
